This invention relates, in general, to interruption processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to controlling processing of interruption requests generated from adapters of the computing environment.
In some computing environments, such as those based on the z/Architecture® offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., interruptions requested by input/output (I/O) adapters are assigned to interruption subclasses. These subclasses are used, for instance, in prioritizing the interruptions for processing by an operating system of a processor.
In order for a processor of the computing environment to process the interruptions of an interruption subclass (ISC), the processor is to be enabled for that subclass. When enabled, it may process the interruptions of that subclass, but not of other subclasses for which it is not enabled. Multiple processors may be enabled for a subclass, and therefore, multiple processors may be concurrently processing interrupts for a given subclass.